The Kerth Awards
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: In a unseen scene from the episode 'Wall of Sound' in the second season, we get to see first hand what really went on at those Kerth awards.


Elroy the cat peeked out from behind Lois' fish tank, wondering if it was indeed safe to come out. He had been the uneager recipient of at least five different pairs of shoes being flung from his owner. She was kneeling in her closet in despair, shoes strewn haphazardly throughout the room.

"I have no shoes," Lois' voice cried out in despair. Elroy stuck his head back in the room and stared dolefully at the pairs of nearly identical black heels.

"I've worn those before, Elroy!" She pulled out a pair of silver heels and held them up next to her black dress. "Arghh none of these fit!"

Lois flung herself onto the bed, next to her dress. A moment later she sat up, mumbling to herself. "Lane! Pull yourself together! This is just the Kerth awards. You've been going to them ever since you've been eligible!"

Somewhat reassured after this half hearted pep talk, Lois blindly grabbed a pair of shoes. She looked down at the black pumps and nodded. These would do. This wasn't a big deal. So she wasn't nominated… Clark's story was great. Besides that, she would have fun with Clark.

The thought of Clark sent a shimmer of nervousness down her spine. Her inner voice was telling her that she wasn't perhaps so nervous about the shoes than her escort… But she quickly quashed such a ridiculous notion. Clark was… Clark. He'd arrive looking decent in a tux… ok more than decent. It had been a relatively recent revelation that her partner wasn't completely hopeless looking. Anyway, they'd go, she'd be arm candy, she'd applaud nicely, comment on how proud she was… then they'd go home. Nothing to worry about, nothing out of the ordinary. Just some boring speeches and Clark.

Speaking of… Lois glanced down at her watch and stifled a gasp. Ten minutes until 7! He was going to be here any minute. Shoving the shoes on, she hopped over to her bathroom and finished applying her makeup. Lois was just brushing her hair when she heard the knock. Smoothing her dress and forcing herself to wait ten seconds, she opened the door.

She swallowed. Clark looked good.

Really good.

"Hi," he said softly. He held out a single rose. "You look wonderful. I'm glad you didn't return that dress."

"Wha—Oh… oh yes," Lois stammered. She mentally slapped herself. This was Clark. Looking up into his brown eyes she saw a familiar twinkle and she immediately relaxed.

Lois reached out and took the rose from her partner's outstretched hand. It was dark pink, beautiful.

"This is gorgeous… do you know what pink means?"

Clark gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm glad you like it. I didn't dare try yellow again."

Lois rolled her eyes at him and his grin broadened. "Actually this particular shade of pink means thank you…"

Lois looked up at him curiously. "What do you have to thank me for?"

Clark impulsively gave her a hug. Before she could sort through her startled thoughts, her mind subconsciously admitting that he smelled wonderful, he pulled away. "Well for that… and for helping bust Lenny Stoke, and mostly for swallowing that famous Lane pride and coming to this with me."

Lois slapped him lightly on the arm. "I am not _that _prideful." At Clark's raised eyebrow, she shrugged and plucked the rose from his fingers, marching off to the kitchen to put it in water.

"Does the phrase… 'Mine destroyed an international drug network and yours told the searing truth about old people' ring any bells?"

"I was just…" Lois searched for the right word. "Oh you're really annoying, do you know that!" She sharply turned around, but the look in her eyes softened the bite of her words.

"I'm just kidding Lois, you really do deserve a Kerth for your stories," Clark said.

"Oh… Clark," Lois was horrified to find she was choking back tears. With a definitive swallow she grabbed her purse and took his arm. "Come on Farmboy, you have an award to win."

"Well… this is it," Clark said as they stepped out of their limo. All nominees received use of a limo for the night, and Clark had already nearly been overcome by a fit of nerves from having her so close and so unusually… receptive. Inside the limo he had poured them both a glass of champagne and she had proposed a toast, speaking eloquently about him. The fact that he was the only one listening to her speak about his merit and journalistic ability didn't phase him in the least, in fact it quickened his pulse.

Lois slipped her arm through his and gently took his hand. The only outward sign of Clark's shock was a slight tremor, one that barely ruffled his hair. Her small hand fit wonderfully in his larger one and before he could frantically retract his fingers, his thumb had taken to gently stroking the side of her hand.

Clark expected her to pull back in disgust, slap him or both. In any case he was sure he'd get a sound verbal lashing about arm candy and men, but none of those came. In fact his hearing picked up a slight sigh of pleasure.

Clark swallowed and held open the door for her as they entered into the ballroom.

The room was a flurry of activity, elegant ladies in a rainbow of gowns brushing past them as men in tuxedos stood in casual discussion. Slightly alarmed at the crowd, Clark stiffened. Noting this, Lois unwound her arm from his and instead took his hand, leading him over to where Perry and Alice sat.

"Lois! Clark! Glad to see you two made it!" Perry stood and gave Lois a hug before shaking Clark's hand. "You two have met Alice," he nodded to his wife.

Clark gave her a smile and held out his hand. "It's wonderful to see you again Mrs. White."

Alice smiled and returned his handshake. "Oh Clark, I've told you before to call me Alice." She turned to Lois. "Hello Lois, dear."

Lois smiled in greeting before she leaned back in her chair and took in the crowd.

There was a band set up in the corner and the dance floor was already full of swirling couples. She turned back to Clark and gave him a look. "You want to show those guys how it's done?"

Following her gaze, Clark nodded and they walked to the dance floor. Settling one arm lightly on Lois' waist and the other clasped in her hand, they took up the waltz with the rest of the crowd.

"I didn't know you knew this dance," Lois said, her eyes glimmering.

"I learned from a Nigerian princess in England, remember?"

"I learned from Randy McLean back in the 11th grade," Lois said softly.

Clark swirled her in time to the music and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Should I be jealous?"

"That depends…" Lois gave him a familiar, killer smile. "Are you jealous of gorgeous blonde quarterbacks?"

Clark tightened his jaw. "Yes."

Laughing, Lois rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't be, I prefer dashing, dark haired men."

"Should I assume you're talking about Superman?"

Lois laughed again and slid her arm a little further around his back, pulling Clark closer.

"No... I think I was referring to dashing young journalists."

"I'm not that young."

"Be quiet and just dance, Farmboy."

As the music faded from an up tempo waltz to a languid slow song, Lois pulled herself even closer to Clark and he rested his chin lightly on the top of her hair, firmly resisting the urge to brush a kiss over it.

This… this was heaven.

"—And the nominees for this year's Kerth award for spectacular journalism are…" The announcer looked up from his card and paused for dramatic emphasis.

"Kevin Toll of the National Star…"

Lois leaned her head in closely to Clark's and sighed in exasperation. "Of course we know who was nominated, why else would they be here?"

Clark bit back a laugh at her impatience and tried to fight down the butterflies in his stomach.

"Robin Johnson of the Metro News… Kerry Mason of the National Star… John Friedman of the Metro News and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet!"

Lois and Clark listened impatiently as each person's story was explained and shown on the wall from a projector.

As the minutes ticked off, Lois found herself getting more and more nervous. Why was she nervous? This was Clark's award, not hers! But there she was, her heart pounding as if it were her story that was up there. If only this man would shut up and announce the winner!

"And finally, I'm proud to announce this year's recipient of the coveted Kerth award for investigative journalism is…"

Lois grabbed Clark's hand and clutched it tightly.

"Mr. Clark Kent of the Daily Planet!"

It seemed like the worst burst into sound. Perry and Alice were clapping wildly and Lois… Lois jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"You did it! You did it!" Clark finally regained his senses and lifted her up slightly, hugging her tightly.

When he put her down, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes gleaming.

"Go ahead! Go get your award!"

Clark made his way to the stage, blushing slightly at the cheers. He received the award from the announcer and watched as he stepped aside to make room for Clark.

The speech. Right.

"Wow..." Clark's voice boomed from the microphone. "This is such an honor… I can't believe I'm really here, accepting it. First off—the story was made possible by all the people at the McPhee Retirement Center. They helped me more than they'll ever know with this story. Jimmy Olsen, my coworker and my boss Perry White, were invaluable on this project as well. Thanks to Jimmy for my ever full coffee cup…" Clark paused in his speech. "But most of all, the entire reason I'm up here today is because of one person. Lois Lane, my partner, is the most incredible woman I have ever met. She was the one who inspired me, who kept me on my toes and told me when my writing was terrible. I strove to win her approval and I wouldn't settle for anything less. This award is all due to my amazing, amazing partner. Thank you Lois."

Clark sought her out from his position on stage and he could just make out her form, squinting against the bright lights illuminating him. He gave her a smile and then walked off stage to thunderous applause.

When he sat down, Lois grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, giving him a feather light kiss on his lips.

"You did well Clark, you did well."

When they were exiting the building, Clark and Lois said goodbye to Perry and then Lois took Clark's arm again as they strolled down the street, forgoing the waiting limo.

"So how did I rate as a date?" Lois asked.

"A-plus," Clark said immediately. He gave her arm an affectionate squeeze.

"I hung on your arm decoratively?"

"You did."

"Fawned appropriately?"

"Absolutely."

"And then just faded into the background during your big moment?"

"You were beautiful, yet invisible."

Lois laughed and gave him a million watt smile. "Make me go through another night like that and I'll rip out your spleen."

"Fair enough." Clark held his Kerth award up to the light and studied it. "You know, it's smaller than I expected…"

Laughing again, Lois tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him down the street.

"Come on, you are treating me to dinner, Mr. High and Mighty."

"Lead away, Miss Arm Candy."

Well this is my first attempt at a Lois and Clark fan fiction! I've read so many wonderful ones I was afraid to attempt it, but I finally did. I hope you guys enjoyed! The last bit of dialogue is taken verbatim from the show, so please don't sue me. Well the last two lines are mine, but the rest is all owned by someone far greater and richer than myself. Anyway, please review, it really helps me out. 


End file.
